


Mickey & Friends: The Tour of Zootopia

by irvinegamer



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, Desperation, Disney, Omorashi, Shorts, Wetting, Zootopia (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irvinegamer/pseuds/irvinegamer
Summary: Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, takes a trip to Zootopia to tour around the city for the first time.But the restrooms in Zootopia will not be easy to find.





	Mickey & Friends: The Tour of Zootopia

Mickey & Friends: The Tour of Zootopia

Mickey Mouse and his friends were excited to go on a trip to the city of Zootopia. They were all looking forward to seeing what it’s like to live in a place where anyone can be anything.  
They’ll be visiting and staying in Zootopia for about 2 weeks.

Unfortunately, Mickey could only afford 2 airline tickets. And Minnie cannot go with him since she has to look after her nieces, along with Morty and Ferdie. So she suggested that Mickey could ask one of his friends.

Mickey asked Goofy to come; but Goofy felt confident that he and his son Max can make it to Zootopia via car ride. Which is hard for Mickey to believe since it’s so far away, but no use in arguing with Goofy.

Donald Duck is also confident in his own trip to Zootopia, said that his Uncle Scrooge “might” get him the ticket. Though Donald admitted that he’s not sure if his Uncle would want to buy more tickets to Zootopia, since they’re expensive.

So that leads to Mickey’s half-brother: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.  
When Mickey showed Oswald 2 tickets to Zootopia, Oswald got hyped up. He got so excited to go with Mickey to Zootopia and get a new adventurous feeling in a city with a cop that got Oswald motivated.

So Mickey and Oswald took the trip via airplane from the Mouseton Airport, and made sure their phones are all charged up.  
Soon as they flew away from the state of Calisota, Mickey got into his phone to tryout a gaming app known as Pokemon GO.  
Mickey drained his battery a bit when he was playing Pokemon GO. Oswald mostly texted to Ortensia about his trip and promised to take pictures when they get to Zootopia.

“Yes, got that Pikachu. Now I can….What the? My battery is at 15%?” Said Mickey, shocked at the battery drainage. Then puts his phone away, irritably.

Oswald chuckled and joked “Maybe you should have brought Megavolt with us.”

“No way, he would overcharge my phone. And try to contact siri, thinking it’s a person.” said Mickey, before he and Oswald laughed at this remark.

After the plane trip; Mickey and Oswald find themselves close by to a motel close to Bunnyburrow. Since it’s been a long trip; they decided to rest for the day while charging up Mickey’s iPhone.

The next day after a long rest; Mickey and Oswald decided to take the train via Zootopia Express. Oswald puts on his earbuds and listens to one of the songs sang by Gazelle.

They were both fascinated by the train trip through Sahara Square, Tundratown, Little Rodentia and Rainforest District. Feeling like they’re on a ride from Disneyland, but no feeling of a small world yet.

After making it to Zootopia Central Station, Mickey and Oswald went over to the Department of Mammal Vehicles to rent a car. A Chevrolet Master Roadster for Mickey to drive with Oswald around the city.

“Oh boy, this is going to be fun. Isn’t it Oswald?” Said Mickey, looking happy about this.

“It sure is Mickey, I’ve been looking forward to this.” Said Oswald, jumping up and down a bit.

So they drove around Zootopia, touring a bit. Then decided to park in Savanna Central, and go for a walk.

“Wow, this is amazing. Never pictured Zootopia like this before, so awesome.” Said Oswald, looking around the city. Wishing he has more than 2 eyes to see. But then Oswald remembered his promise to Ortensia and took his Samsung Galaxy phone out to take pictures of the city. Mickey does the same with his iPhone.

For any places to stop by, they decided to head to Snarlbucks for some drinks.  
Oswald ordered some Cool Lime Refreshers while Mickey went for some White Chocolate Mocha. 

”Mmmm, these drinks here in Snarlbucks are good.” Said Mickey, enjoying the taste of his Mocha.

“Snarlbucks uh, I thought it was called Starbucks.” Said Oswald, a bit confused.

“Well, might still be the same place.” Said Mickey, not sure either.

After connecting to the wi-fi service, Mickey gets a MuzzleTime call from Goofy.  
Mickey answered the call and can see Goofy though the phone.

“Hiya Mickey” Said Goofy, looking to see Mickey through MuzzleTime.

“Hi Goofy, what are you up to?” Asked Mickey.

“I’m on my way to Zootopia.” Said Goofy.

Mickey can see that Goofy is currently driving his car, having someone else holding Goofy’s phone for Goofy to be seen though MuzzleTime.

“You are? Are far are you from here?” Asked Mickey

“Well I-uh, uh……..” Goofy puzzled a bit.

“About 2,000 miles from here.” Answered another voice, revealed to be Max Goof who’s holding Goofy’s phone.

“Oh, hi Max.” Said Mickey

Max’s face shows in MuzzleTime and says “Hi Mickey, hi Oswald.”

“Hey Max.” Said Oswald.

Then the phone faces Goofy again.

“Gosh, that’s a long way to go. Could take you 2 days or more.” Said Mickey.

“No problem Mickey, I’m going as fast as I can, so how is it over there?” Asked Goofy.

“It’s very interesting, the city is all colorful and we’re seeing familiar places with different names.” Said Mickey.

“Sounds like a good place to go, I always love to experience new areas and explore around…..” Goofy was cut off my Max.

“DAD, watch the road!” Said Max as Goofy accidentally merged his lane without warning other drivers.

“I guess we better talk later.” Said Oswald.

“We’ll see you guys later. Bye now.” Said Goofy.

“See you later.” Said Mickey, as he hung up Muzzletime.  
Then looked to Oswald.

“It’s going to take a long while for Goofy to get here, maybe 3 or 4 days.” Said Oswald.

Mickey sighed and said “Well at least we’ll be here for 2 weeks."

Mickey ordered another cup of mocha, enjoying the taste of Snarluck's chocolate.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Asked Mickey

Oswald took out his Samsung Galaxy phone and ‘Zoogle’ searched the digital map of Zootopia. He looked carefully at it and spotted where he wants to go next.

"Let's shop around at Targoat." Said Oswald

"Targoat? You mean Target?" Asked Mickey

"Actually they call it Targoat, has an icon of a goat with a target sign on his eye." Said Oswald

Mickey chuckled on that, then asked "So where is Targoat?"

Oswald looked at the map in his android, then said "It's in Sahara Square, close by to Sahara Sweets."

"Cool, let's go." Said Mickey, finishing his last Mocha and went off with Oswald from Snarlucks.

After a few miles, they arrived at the desert land of Sahara. The road there was rather rusty as it is full of sand. Seeing camels jogging around for exercise.

As Mickey drives towards Targoat, Oswald spotted something up in the sky.

"Hey Mick, do you have binoculars?" Asked Oswald

"Yeah, they're in the glove compartment. Did you see something?" Said Mickey

Oswald takes the binoculars out of the glove compartment and took a look towards the sky before he answers Mickey's question.

"Mmhm, looks like a small plane with some balloon to keep it flooring." Oswald answered, then took a closer look and added "It says Rescue Rangers on it."

"Rescue Rangers?" Said Mickey, then figured out and said "That must be Chip and Dale."

"Looks like they're going to land somewhere in Zootopia." Said Oswald, as he sees the small plane disappearing from sight by lowering themselves past the sight of the city.

"We might run into them when we get back to Savanna Central“ Said Mickey, as he finds a parking place for Targoat

As Mickey and Oswald entered Targoat, Mickey asked “So what are we shopping for?”

“I want to get something nice for Ortensia, maybe a nice dress.” Said Oswald, looking for an isle of woman’s clothing.

After they found the isle, Mickey took a look at female slippers, very big and wide.

“Woah, Oswald, have you seen slippers that big before?” Asked Mickey

“No, man those are pretty big. I wonder who…..” Oswald cut off as he looked up the sign that said as he say to Mickey “Elephants”

“Oh, right.” Mickey chuckled to his own silliness as he puts the slipper back.  
Then said “Reminds me of a movie they’re making, a parody of Cinderella. I think it’s called Cinderellephant.”

Oswald laughed, then said “imagine they cast Hyacinth Hippo in it.”

Mickey laughed too, as they found the dresses where Oswald wants to find.  
Oswald eventually finds a nice dress for Ortensia, a simple pink dress that’s fabric.

As they continued shopping at Targoat, Mickey gets a text message from Donald Duck saying ‘I’m on a plane with my uncle and my nephews, heading straight to Zootopia. See you later tonight.’

“Ah good, Donald and his family are on their way here to Zootopia.” Said Mickey cheerfully.

“I hope his nephews wouldn’t cause any trouble.” Said Oswald

After finding everything they want or need, they approached the cashier that is a goat.  
As they exited Targoat; Mickey begins to feel a small hit on his bladder. But Mickey felt that he can hold it a while.

Mickey and Oswald were sweating when they walked to the car and uploaded some stuff.

“Man I’m thirsty, is it always this hot in Sahara Square?” Asked Oswald, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“I don’t know, wonder how Christmas would be done here.” Said Mickey, also sweating.  
Then Mickey suggested “Let’s go to Sahara Sweets since we’re close by, I want to see what they have.”

“Actually there’s a cafe I want to try out, it’s called Jumbeaux's Café, it’s closer to Savanna Central where we could be closer to any places.” Said Oswald

Mickey sighed, but decided not to argue. So they drove away from Sahara Square to Savanna Central and closer to Jumbeaux's Café.

So they went into Jumbeaux's Café, where they see the Elephants selling Ice Cream and popsicles to customers.

The line isn’t long, but most of the customers seem to be the big animals, mostly elephants.

“Man, look at that Jumbo-Pop, it’s so huge.” Said Mickey to Oswald, pointing at those available Jumbo Pops.

“Wow, I could never eat or suck all of that.” Said Oswald

“Ok, I’ll just go for some water. And maybe a milkshake.” Said Mickey, now approaching the cashier.

“Hi there, I would like some milkshake please.” Said Mickey

“And some ice cream please.” Said Oswald

“I’m not sure you’re qualified for some ice cream, you’re too small. and our ice cream is for elephants only.” Said the cashier, who’s name tag says Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.

Oswald felt offended by this, but was also distracted when seeing the other employees using their nose-trunk to make ice cream, without wearing trunk gloves.

“Fine, maybe I’ll just have a Pawpsicle.” Said Oswald, not happy about this.

Jerry sighed, then said “Alright, I’ll sell you one since you’re with this famous mouse here.” Said Jerry, as Mickey pays for both the milkshake and the Pawpsicle.

Mickey and Oswald took a seat far from the cashier, with what they wanted.

“What a jerk.” Said Oswald, looking at Jerry. Then at the employees and added “They’re not wearing gloves, they’re getting mucous on the desserts.”

“Probably safer having a Pawpsicle than any ice cream here. We should go to Sahara Sweets next time we want dessert.” Said Mickey, having a sip of a milkshake.

“I’ve seen friendlier people in Hamburger Hippo.” Said Oswald, comparing ruder employees in Zootopia to friendlier ones in St. Canard.

As Oswald sucks his Pawpsicle, he look over past Mickey and spotted a Mouse eating something large with an non-anthropomorphic elephant.

“Is that Dumbo?” Asked Oswald.

Mickey looked over, and said “Yes, and there’s Timothy Q. Mouse”.

“Well, hello Mickey.” Said a voice suddenly, then Mickey looked around and spotted Jiminy Cricket on his table.

“Hi Jiminy, you’re visiting Zootopia as well?” Asked Mickey.

“Yep, thought I join in with Tim and Dumbo on this trip to see what it’s like. So you and your brother exploring here?” Asked Jiminy

“Yeah, me and Oswald planned to stay here for two weeks.” Said Mickey

“How are you folks liking it here so far?” Asked Jiminy

“It’s good so far, lots of interesting similarities.” Said Oswald, then looked at Jerry again and added “Though some people seem to be rude.”

“I’ll say, they don’t seem to treat their customers very well do they?” Said Jiminy, who happens to dislike the elephants working there. But then looked to Dumbo sucking happily on a Jumbo Pop.  
“At least Dumbo is enjoying a Jumbo Pop.“ Said Jiminy

“How did you guys get here?” Asked Oswald

“We flew here.” Answered Jiminy.

Oswald looked over to Dumbo, then did the “Of Course” reaction.

“We also spotted a school where only Donkeys go to. I think it’s Zootopia’s own Juvenile Hall.” Said Jiminy.

“Really, mostly Donkeys uh.” Said Mickey

“I can imagine Lampwick going there if he makes a jackass out of himself.” Said Jiminy.

Mickey and Oswald laughed a bit, before they were approached by Tim and Dumbo.

“Well, hello Mickey. Hi Oswald.” Said Timothy.

“Hi Tim, hi Dumbo.” Said Mickey, as Dumbo could only smile at him and Oswald.

“So what are you guys up to?” Asked Oswald

“We’re on our way to Little Rodentia.” Said Tim.

“Thought we explore there to see how life goes over there. And I hope they have decent clothing there too.” Said Jiminy, looking at his own coat we wore for a long while.

“Well, I bet they’ll have lots of material you could find.” Said Mickey.

“Well then, take care you two.” Said Jiminy, as he jumps up to Dumbo’s head and sits next to Timothy to go for a ride.

“Bye guys.” Said Oswald.

“See you later.” Said Mickey.

And then Dumbo walked out of Jumbeaux's Café with Tim and Jiminy.

“I heard that Little Rodentia has a small opening area for people their size.” Said Oswald.

“Well, hard to tell if we’re allowed to go there.” Said Mickey

“You’re a mouse, that makes you a rodent.” Said Oswald.

“Yeah, but I’m still a size of a human, a little bit.” Said Mickey, looking at his body. Then added “Otherwise I would be as small as Tim, Jiminy, Dale and Chip.” Said Mickey.

Oswald laughed, then thought out loud “I bet Little Rodentia is where the Rescue Rangers were heading to.”

“I’ll bet.” Said Mickey.

A few minutes later; Mickey gets a MuzzleTime call from Donald Duck, and slides to see Donald Duck in Mickey’s iPhone.

“Hya Donald, did you make it here in Zootopia?” Asked Mickey

“Yeah, sort of.” Said Donald, looking rather grumpy and upset.

“What’s wrong Donald?” Asked Mickey, looking concerned.

Donald used his phone to show where he’s at; Zootopia Police Department.

“You’re in a Police Department? What happened?” Asked Mickey

Donald turns his phone to face Mickey and said “Well, my uncle Scrooge only invited me to go with him to Zootopia.”

Then through the phone, Donald shows Mickey Scrooge McDuck……….with their nephews; Huey Dewey and Louie.  
Scrooge McDuck looks really mad, with the nephews looking embarrassed and ashamed of themselves.  
Then Scrooge is talking to a police receptionist who is a cheetah. Having Lucky Chomps cereal nearby.

“Your nephews weren’t invited?” Asked Oswald

“Uncle Scrooge said it’s cheaper to have only 2 of us go to Zootopia, and have our nephews come another time.” Said Donald, then added “But they Stowed away on our plane.”

“Oh my.” Said Mickey, looking at the sight of the ashamed Huey Dewey and Louie.

Oswald and Mickey also noticed that Louie has some towel wrapped around his waist. With Dewey putting his hand on Louie’s shoulder for comfort.

“What’s wrong with Louie?” Asked Oswald

The screen turns back to Donald as he answered “Louie had an accident while they were stowing away. We never knew they were with us until after we landed on Zootopia. A plane guard spotted a puddle nearby where they were hiding and then we were sent here.”

“Ah man, I’m sorry you all had to go through this.” Said Mickey.

“Why couldn’t they ask Launchpad to fly them over here?” asked Oswald

“Because Uncle Scrooge is afraid Launchpad would crash the plane on one of the towers and pay a fortune for it.” Donald sighed, then continued “Besides he’s busy helping his friend in St. Canard.”

“Mr. Mallard.” Mickey muttered.

“Look Mr. Clawhouser, I’ll pay for their ride if I have to. But they will be grounded for a long long time.” Said Scrooge McDuck to Benjamin Clawhauser, as Mickey and Oswald heard from the phone as a background noise.

Donald sighed and said “I have to go, bye guys.” then the screen went back to the iPhone menu.

“I can’t believe they stowed away on a plane trip here.” Said Oswald.

“I’ve seen them do crazy tricks before, they often get in trouble.” Said Mickey, looking concerned for them.

“Have they ever played tricks on you before?” Asked Oswald

Mickey thought for a moment, then answered “There was a time I babysit them at my place, and they pretended to be sick and made me give him more than they need. But I got them back, telling them they got ‘Bolvainian Brain Fever.’”  
(Look up Mickey's Remedy for more details)

Oswald laughed as Mickey said “You should have seen the look on Donald’s face when he sees they were well-behaved.”

After finishing up both the milkshake and water, Oswald and Mickey got up and were about to leave.  
But not before Mickey felt another hit on his bladder, which was a bit stronger than the last hit.  
So Mickey went towards the solo bathroom in Jumbeaux's Café, only to find that it’s out of order.

“Sorry, the bathroom is in maintenance for a while.” Said Jerry, as he noticed Mickey tried to enter the bathroom.

Mickey twitched a bit, but decided to move on through the tour of Zootopia in hopes of finding a bathroom.

“So, where to go next?” Asked Oswald to himself and Mickey, not noticing Mickey’s attempt to use the bathroom.

Oswald then spotted his next interests; Rainforest District.  
“Since it’s close by, let’s go there next.” Oswald suggested.

So they drove the car to a parking section where it instructs vehicles to remain in Savanna Central for legal parking of Rainforest District. Close by to the entrance of the District.

Mickey and Oswald walked around the Rainforest District, both amazed at the sight of elevations and residents in places as low as the district's river or as high as the canopy.

“Wow, I bet Tarzan and Mowgli would like to come here if they visit Zootopia.” Said Mickey, looking around the district.

“Ariel would like it here too with all of that water.” Said Oswald.

So Oswald and Mickey explored the district. Passing by Manchas' Treehouse and looked into the outskirts of the districts to see the sight of Cliffside Asylum. 

“An abandoned hospital, looks scary.” Said Oswald.

“I heard that the mayor of Zootopia used that place to keep some people in that were infected by some kind of problem, making them real animals.” Said Mickey, feeling a little cold from the weather of the district.

“You mean the mayor that looks like Mufasa?” Asked Oswald

“Yeah, I think his name is Lionheart.” Said Mickey.

Oswald said “Mhhm, hard to believe the story here. One dishonest mayor after another, it made me think at first that Zootopia would be as dangerous as Metroville. But after seeing that female cop making Zootopia a better place, I felt motivated to come with you here and experience some…..” Oswald was cut off by Mickey’s sudden whimper.

Oswald looked to Mickey, who’s looking uncomfortable and moved his legs a bit.

“Are you ok Mickey?” Asked Oswald

“I..I’m just cold, is there any place to go to here?” Asked Mickey.

Oswald took his Samsung Galaxy out and searched on Zoogle to see the map where they’re at now.

“Looks like there’s a ‘Trader Doe’s’ nearby.” Said Oswald

“Let’s go.” Said Mickey, walking up ahead of Oswald.

So they approached Trader Doe’s in Rainforest District, seeing how similar it looks compared to Trader Joe’s.

“What are you planning to get from here Mick? Mickey?” Asked Oswald, looking around to find that Mickey went off somewhere in the store.

Mickey walked fast Isle after Isle, to try to find the restroom.  
After a couple minutes; Mickey found the restroom, but with the sign on the door saying “Closed for maintenance, sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Ah man. Why is this happening?” Mickey said to himself out loud.

“Because some animal didn’t get the pipes right, the bathroom flooded when the district activated it’s annual water spray.” Said a Doe who works at the store, who heard Mickey ask the question.

With a small pain in his bladder; Mickey looked around the store to find Oswald getting drinking samples.

“There you are Mick. I was just trying out the sample of some orange juice. It’s really good. Here, try one.” Said Oswald as he handed Mickey a cup of Orange Juice.

Mickey gulped nervously as he stared at the juice, but felt it’s best not to argue. So Mickey took the sample of the orange juice. Good tasting, but didn’t make his bladder any better.

“Tastes good Oswald, now let’s go.” Said Mickey, already walking out of Trader Doe’s.

‘mmhm, why is Mickey in a hurry all of the sudden?’ Oswald asked to himself in his head, as he follows Mickey out of the store.

As the two were about to exit Rainforest District, they noticed that there’s some road blocked off. With a sign on the exit saying “Road to Savanna Central closed for plumbing, use Gondola Lifts to exit.”

“Ah nuts, is there any other stores here in Rainforest District?” Said Mickey

Oswald Zoogled the map and found that there’s not many other stores in the district.  
“I don’t think there’s more to find here, let’s just use the lifts to get back to the city.” Said Oswald.

Mickey sighed in disappointment as they proceed through the district to get to the lifts.

As they approached closer to the Gondola Lifts; there was suddenly rain coming from the sprinklers above them, with nearby fountains activated and waterfalls getting stronger.

All of this caused Mickey to put his hands between his legs, trying to ease the pain in his bladder that now is more painful than before.

“They said this would happen every hour to keep the district going.” Said Oswald, looking around the watery district towards Mickey. Now noticing Mickey holding his crotch.

“Come on, let’s get to the lifts.” Said Mickey, moving his hands from his crotch and started walking towards the lifts before Oswald could ask.

They got on the Gondola Lifts, and it slowly moved them up to the air.  
Oswald and Mickey enjoyed the sight of Rainforest District from up above, as the lifts slowly moves through the district towards Savanna Central

Oswald smiled at the sight between the forest and the colorful city they’re slowly approaching. Mickey loved it too, but his mind was more focused on his throbbing bladder. Mickey sat down with his hands on his lap.

“Isn’t it beautiful Mickey?” Asked Oswald

“It’s really beautiful.” Said Mickey, though he’s not paying attention.

Oswald noticed Mickey isn’t looking well, and finally asked “Are you ok Mick? You were acting strange since we went to Rainforest District. What’s your problem? Did the Asylum scare you?”

“No” Said Mickey

“Didn’t like Trader Doe’s?” Asked Oswald

“No” Said Mickey, slightly annoyed.

“Then what is it?” Asked Oswald, expecting to hear Mickey make a downside note of Zootopia.

Mickey answered “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Bathroom? You mean you have to pee?” Asked Oswald, surprised at Mickey’s statement

Mickey nodded, then said “It’s an emergency.” Then Mickey moved one hand on his crotch.

“Ah man, this is bad timing. So that’s why you disappeared all of the sudden back at Trader Doe’s” Said Oswald, sitting next to Mickey.

“And I couldn’t use the bathroom over at Jumbeaux's Café, it’s like every bathroom is closed off.” Said Mickey, crossing his legs.

“Don’t worry Mickey, we’ll find a bathroom.” Said Oswald, putting his hand on Mickey’s leg and rubbing Mickey’s knee in comfort.

“I’ll try not to think about it.” Said Mickey, feeling a bit confident that he’ll make it.

Oswald and Mickey sat silently on the lift as they slowly surpassed the forest and reaching back towards the city.

It took 10 minutes for them to finally reach Savanna Central. Luckily for them; the lift lands close to where they parked their car.

“Almost there.” Said Mickey, keeping his hands on his crotch as he kept his legs tightly crossed.

As their lift finally comes to a stop and lands in the Central; Oswald got up and walked out of the lift. But Mickey was hesitant to stand.

“Better get off Mick, before the lift takes you away.” Said Oswald, getting back in to help Mickey up.

The lift started moving again just as Oswald and Mickey got out in time, but it caused Mickey to stumble his way out.  
Mickey felt a drop of urine escape onto his red shorts. Making Mickey’s face red. And knowing he’s only wearing his red shorts with no underwear, his leak would be more obvious.

So they walked towards the parking lot of Savanna Central, which was a lot of walking for Mickey. Hands on his red shorts, Mickey wobbled his way to the parking lot with Oswald, slowly approaching their car.

“You better drive Oswald, I don’t know how much I could hold it in.” Said Mickey, clutching his crotch while hopping a bit.

“Ok, not sure if I could drive well. But I’ll do whatever it takes to get you to a bathroom.” Said Oswald, unlocking the car doors.

Oswald drives the car around the Central of Zootopia, to find nearby place that allows Mickey to use the restroom.

Unfortunately, they find themselves in traffic. Mickey moans as he kept his hands between his legs, crossing his legs around to try to ease his full bladder. Sweat pouring out of Mickey’s head.

“Just hang in there buddy.” Said Oswald, rubbing Mickey’s shoulder for the moment before the traffic makes them stop and go, stop and go. Making Mickey clench his teeth while feeling the urge to pee.

“Come on Come on.” Mickey muttered, holding his crotch as tight as he could.

Throughout their traffic time in their car; Oswald spotted an orange shabby-looking van with an antenna topper that reminded him of Baymax.

But what’s weird to Oswald is the driver next to him. A fennec Fox the side of a toddler, sucking his pacifier as he drives his orange van next to the car Oswald drives.  
The van currently on the left-turn lane.

“What the heck, there’s a toddler driving a van?” Said Oswald, confused at the situation. Then added “Isn’t it illegal in Zootopia for kids to be driving like that? What if his parents finds out when he’s…..”

“Oswald, the light is green!” Yelled Mickey while cutting him off the subject of the toddler.

“Oh, right.” Said Oswald as he steps hard on the gas pedal, passing the green light while the traffic eases up.

“Hurry Oswald, I feel like I’m going to explode!” Cried Mickey, shifting in his seat as he felt another leak in his shorts. His hands covering a stain now revealing in his shorts.

“Hold on Mickey.” Said Oswald, driving as fast as he can.

But as Oswald continued to drive, he has just passed the stop sign without stopping. Not noticing the sign.  
Then suddenly a police car appeared behind them, with sirens on for their attention.

“Oh no, cops!” Said Mickey, seeing the cops behind them.

“Ah nuts.” Said Oswald, as he slows the car down and pulls over to the right side of the road. Stopping the car for the cops to check on them.

Mickey moaned loudly with tears out of his eyes while feeling his bladder overfull. Making Oswald feel concerned for him, and for what’s going to happen now that the cops pulled them over.

2 cops approached their car.  
A Slender rabbit with gray fur, pink nose, and purple eyes  
And a fox with red fur, large ears, dark purple nose, cream muzzle, and green eyes.

Oswald gulped as he looked into the cops and said nervously “H-Hi officers, wh…what seems to be the trouble?”

“Well we saw you passing a stop sign without stopping the car first, I hope you have a good explanation for this.” Said the female bunny-cop.

“Oh, I didn’t see the stop sign, I was trying to…Wait, are you Judy Hopps?” Asked Oswald, now remembering who this bunny is.

“Yes. Officer Judy Hopps. ZPD. And this is Officer Wilde, Nick Wilde.” Said Judy, happy to hear that she’s being remembered.

“Thanks for the intro Carrots.” Said Nick, then turned to Oswald and said “Now may I see your license and registration please?”

“Oh, uuuhh. Actually it’s Mickey’s car, he rented it earlier today.” Said Oswald, pointing at Mickey sitting next to him.

Mickey timidly handed over his license and registration to Oswald, who passed it on to Judy and Nick for them to view.

Then it caught Nick’s attention the minute he looked at the picture. “Wait, THE Mickey Mouse? The one who ran the show at the House of Mouse.” Nick said excitedly

“And the star of the Three Musketeers show.” Said Judy, also hyped up.

Mickey was flattered to hear that he’s been familiarized by the cops, but couldn’t keep still as he felt another leak escape. 

Mickey couldn’t wait any longer and unbuckled his seatbelt before getting out of the car timidly. He thought maybe he could ask the cops where the bathroom is. So Mickey reveals himself to Nick and Judy. But also dampening his shorts.

“Mickey.” Said Oswald as he too steps out of the car to see what Mickey was doing.

“Wow, so it is Mickey Mouse. It’s nice to meet you.” Said Nick, as he and Judy approached Mickey.

“Nnn…Nice to meet you. Where the bath…..AH!” Mickey cut off with a wide-eye and mouth open.  
His bladder started to give up, and pee hits Mickey’s shorts with full force.

“Oh no. Nooo!” Cried Mickey, as the crotch of his red shorts growing a dark patch where Mickey was holding in vain. Feeling his hands growing wet as the urine pours out of Mickey’s shorts. Pee sliding down Mickey’s bare legs as his yellow shoes started getting soaked with his urine.  
A puddle grows below Mickey’s yellow shoes while peeing uncontrollably in his shorts, soaking his shorts and legs.

“Oh gosh, oh gosh” Said Mickey as he wets himself in front of Nick, Judy, and Oswald. All staring at him in sorrow.

After about a minute and a half; Mickey finally stopped peeing his shorts. Mickey stands in his own puddle of urine, his legs and shorts totally wet. He couldn’t stand long as he collapsed on his knees in his own puddle of pee. Feeling embarrassed and humiliated at his own accident.

“Well, I guess that explains why you guys passed the stop sign.” Said Nick Wilde, having the same expressing look he had about Skunk butt rug.

The two rabbits approached Mickey and kneeled to rub his shoulders in comfort. 

“It’s ok Mickey, accidents happen.” Said Judy

“I’m sorry I got you into this mess.” Said Oswald, putting his hand on Mickey’ head.

“It..It’s ok Oswald, you did what you could to help me.” Said Mickey, his face still red as he’s still in his urine.

“I’ll tell you what, we’ll let you guys go with the stop sign. You two can go wherever you’re staying.“ Said Judy, feeling it’s best not to make things any worse.

Nick looked around his surroundings, finding nobody else nearby.  
“At least nobody knows but us.” Said Nick.

“But we don’t have a place to stay yet.” Said Oswald, helping Mickey up.

“And people are going to notice if we go rent a place now. What are we doing to do?” Asked Mickey, not sure how he could hide from people knowing that Mickey Mouse peed his shorts.

They all stood for a minute, until Nick Wilde develops an idea. “Hey guys, I know a place where you could stay for a bit and get your shorts cleaned up. And nobody will know you peed yourself.”

“You do?” Asked Mickey, looking up to Nick.

“If you two would follow us, we’ll get you there.” Said Nick, approaching the police car.

“We’re not going to jail are we?” Asked Oswald, concluding that’s where they’re going.

Nick laughed and said “Oh course not. Unless you want to go to jail.” Said Nick, teasing Oswald.

Oswald shook his head timidly, saying “No.”

Judy looked at Nick with an irritated expression, before grabbing a blanket from the police car and giving it to Oswald.  
“Here, this should keep your car seat from getting wet.” Said Judy, referring to Mickey’s passenger seat in their own car.

Mickey smiled a bit as he went back to his car and sat on a seat covered by the blanket, with Oswald still going to drive the car.

So they then followed the cops somewhere mysterious in Zootopia.

“Wonder where they’re leading us to.” Said Oswald, driving while following the police car.

“Looks like we’re heading back towards Sahara Square.” Said Mickey, sitting on the blanket in his wet shorts.

In the police car…..  
“So where are we taking them Nick?” Asked Judy.

“You’ll see.” Said Nick, smirking at Judy to keep it a mystery for her.

13 Minutes later

“I should have guessed.” Said Judy, as she and the others find themselves in ‘Mystic Springs Oasis’, accompanied by a yak named Yax.

“So, what brings you four here?” Said Yax, his head surrounded by flies.

“Hey there Yax, these fellows here wanted to experience the club of naturalist.” Said Nick, pointing at Oswald and Mickey.  
Then added “And the laundry close by to this place.”

“Well you all came to the right place, we have the club right over there.” Said Yax, pointing to the door on the right side of his desk.

“A naturalist club?” Said Mickey, as he and Oswald were still confused on where they’re going, but Mickey is glad the place is dark in here. Yax didn’t noticed the red shorts filled with urine.

“It’ll be 3 dollars for the laundry, but the club is free to join anytime.” said Yax.  
Then looked to Mickey and Oswald and said “Ok, you may take your clothes off.”

Both Mickey and Oswald went wide-eyed at what Yax just said.  
“Our clothes off?” Asked Oswald.

“Yeah, it’s required for you guys to be naked in the naturalist club.” Said Yax, as he opens the door to show them all the naked animals participating in the club.

“Oh my goodness.” Said Mickey, shocked and embarrassed of what Nick Wilde brought them into.

“I’m…I’m not sure if I could do this.” Said Mickey, looking down at his wet shorts.

“It’s best if you take your shorts off. Unless you prefer them seeing that you peed your pants.” Said Nick Wilde.

Mickey blushed for a minute, then figured that it’s best to approach the club as a naked mouse rather than a mouse that peed his pants. So Mickey took off his shorts and shoes, letting the air touch his wet bare skin.

“Come on Oswald.” Said Mickey, looking to Oswald who’s hesitant on taking his own clothes off.

It took a minute to convince Oswald to take his shorts off, relieved to hear that nobody is laughing.

Wrapping the clothes  
with the blanket Judy gave to Mickey, Yax threw them into the laundry.

Mickey and Oswald turned to Nick and Judy.

“Thank you both very much, I’m glad to have met you.” Said Mickey, holding out his hand.

Both Mickey and Oswald shook hands with Nick and Judy, thankful for their help.

“Nice meeting with you guys.” Said Judy, as she and Nick departed from Mickey and Oswald.

“We probably should wash our hands after shaking Mickey’s.” Nick whispered to Judy, making her hit him a little with her elbow on their way out.

So Mickey and Oswald experienced the naturalist club while walking and playing around naked. They were embarrassed at first, but they slowly begin to grow comfortable with the club. They played Volleyball, Tennis, and did some yoga. These activities took Mickey’s mind off his accident.

After the club; Mickey and Oswald exited Mystic Springs Oasis, with Mickey’s red shorts now dried and clean.

Later on; Mickey and Oswald rented one apartment at the Grand Pangolin Arms. They were not pleased with greasy walls, rickety bed, and crazy neighbors. But they felt that they could bare with this for two weeks at Zootopia.  
After they settled their stuff in the apartment; they were exhausted after this tour and decided to rest for the day.

The next day; Mickey and Oswald noticed that Gazelle is going to perform on stage tonight. So they purchased the tickets to the show, but still got hours to go.

Mickey and Oswald decided to go see Donald Duck and his family. So Mickey texted on his iPhone “Hey Donald, want to meet us somewhere?”

He gets a reply saying “Sure, let’s meet up at this restaurant called ‘Chill Out’ in Tundratown.”

“Mmhmm, where is that exactly?” Oswald thought out loud as he looking up the map in Zoogle.  
Then spotted it and said “Ah, it’s close by to Saint Basil's Cathedral.”

“Ok, let’s go.” Said Mickey, excited to see Donald there.

So they drove over to Tundratown, where it was rather cold for Mickey and Oswald. But they enjoyed the sight of this district while driving below the arch bridge that spans the Tunkhannock Creek in Nicholson, Pennsylvania.

“Mmhmm, I think I just spotted Elsa’s Signature Snowflake over there.” Said Mickey while driving.

“I hope this restaurant isn’t as cold as out here.” Said Oswald, shivering a bit.

They approached ‘Chilled Out’, and it turns out to be nice and warm inside.

“Hey guys” came the famous voice of Donald Duck, who then approached Oswald and Mickey.

“Hi Buddy.” Said Mickey, giving Donald a hug.

Oswald looked around and noticed there’s only Donald. So he asked “Where’s your family?”

Donald sighed and said “Uncle Scrooge and my nephews is over at the Apartment close by to here.”

“You mean the apartment run by penguins?” Asked Mickey

“Scrooge said it’s the cheapest apartment to find in Zootopia. He’s in there right now, keeping our nephews grounded for their stowaway.” Said Donald, sitting with Mickey and Oswald.

“Well, at least they’re here with us.” Said Mickey, happy and a little concerned for them at the same time.

Oswald, Donald, and Mickey all ordered Hot Chocolate to keep themselves warm from the cold wind of Tundratown.

“So, are you going to that concert where Gazelle will show up?” Asked Mickey

“Oh yeah, I’m looking forward to it. Scrooge already got us 2 tickets for the show.” Said Donald, drinking his hot chocolate.

“2 Tickets?” Asked Mickey

“Yeah. Huey, Dewey, and Louie is grounded, so they won’t come with us.” Said Donald.

“Ah, too bad.” Said Oswald, rubbing his cold feet.

So they talked about their experiences of Zootopia, on every event.

“The cops in Zootopia are really nice, they helped us out on….our travel.” Said Mickey, leaving out the part where he peed his pants.

“I think the cops are rather scary, especially that big buffalo Chief named Bogo.” Said Donald, thinking about how scared his nephews looked when they faced him.

After leaving Tundratown; Donald Duck decided to go with Mickey and Oswald, telling them he doesn’t want to face his uncle while he’s still in a bad mood with Huey, Dewey, and Louie. So the three explored the rest of the Zootopia districts and lands. Shopping and trying out some snacks.

Finally comes the time when they attended the show, with Scrooge McDuck accompanying Donald, Mickey, and Oswald. They’re ready to watch Gazelle performing on stage.  
They’re glad Scrooge is now in a better mood, but still not forgiving his nephews.

“Oh boy oh boy oh boy, can’t wait to see Gazelle’s performance.” Said Donald, already starting to dance.

“Easy there Donald, the show hasn’t begun yet.” Said Scrooge.

“Man, I wish Goofy and Max were here to see this.” Said Mickey.

“Here she comes!” Said Oswald, as the crowd cheers for Gazelle, appearing on the stage.

Gazelle holds up her Microphone and announces “Welcome to Zootopia, I’m Gazelle. I will begin by singing this song called La Tortura”.

And so the music begins, with Gazelle singing ‘La Tortura’. Her voice touches the hearts of all her audience, including Mickey, Donald, Oswald, and Scrooge.

But as Gazelle was half-way through with her song; the 4 of them were suddenly approached by Judy Hopps.

“Oh, Hi Judy.” Said Mickey.

“Hi Mickey, Hi Oswald.” Said Judy, smiling at them. Then looked to Donald and Scrooge with a concerned expression.

“So you’ve come to watch Gazelle’s performance?” Asked Oswald.

“I wish I could say that, but unfortunately….” Judy looked to Scrooge and Donald and asked them “We caught 3 kids sneaking their way in here and we believe they belong to you two.”

Then comes Nick Wilde, escorting Huey, Louie, and Dewey. All looking guilty.  
“Curse Me Kilts! Boys!?” said Scrooge to his grandnephews sternly.

“What were you boys doing?” Asked Donald.

“We caught them sneaking backstage close to Gazelle.” Said Judy.

“Actually I caught them Carrots, you were asking for Gazelle to sign you an autograph.” Said Nick.

“Whatever.” Said Judy, rolling her eyes at Nick, just as Gazelle finishes her first song.

“We’re sorry Unca Donald” said Louie.

“We wanted to see the show, we didn’t want to miss it.” Said Dewey.

This is when Gazelle announced her next song; Try Everything.  
Scrooge and Donald didn’t know what to do after the song begin.

“I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down…….”

Suddenly, 2 figures appeared out of nowhere by swinging on a rope from the ceiling. And they eventually fell and landed on the stage next to Gazelle before she could continue.

“Oh my Goodness, Goofy and Max!” Yelled Mickey, shocked to see their sudden appearance out of nowhere.

Gazelle stopped singing as she stares at Goofy and Max, with them standing up to face her.  
The music background didn’t stop however, as the show is still on.

Before Gazelle would question; Goofy started dancing all of the sudden, playing along with the music. Max followed along, understanding his father’s part of playing along.

“I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground” Sung Goofy, looking back at Gazelle to show he’s trying to keep up her song without interrupting it.

“I always get up now to see what's next” Sung Max.

After a moment of dancing along with the music background; Gazelle decided not to question them and joins in to play along by continuing her song from “Birds don't just fly  
They fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong.”

Mickey, Oswald, Donald, and Scrooge all stared with open mouths. All couldn’t believe what’s happening.  
The nephews however, started dancing along. Not caring if Goofy and Max are on stage all of the sudden.  
Judy and Nick didn’t know what to do either, but Judy decided to dance along too. Purposely trying to escape the job-part of the trouble caused by Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

Mickey looked to Oswald and nodded his head to show that Mickey will play along. So Mickey and Oswald started dancing too. Then Donald started dancing.

Scrooge still looked concerned at first, till Nick approached Scrooge and whispered “We’ll let your kids in on this.” Right before Nick Wilde slowly started to dance along.  
Then Scrooge slowly smiles, and started dancing too.

So they all danced in joy while Gazelle sings “Try Everything”, with Gazelle dancing with Goofy and Max.

After Gazelle finished singing; everybody in the audience clapped and cheered for their performance. Even cheered for Max and Goofy.

Mickey, Donald, and Oswald jumped up and down waving her hands to show themselves cheering for them. Showing the honor to Goofy, Max, and Gazelle.  
Goofy and Max spotted them and waved back, smiling happily as they were being honored in Zootopia.

Mickey looked to Oswald and said to him “I’m glad we came here to Zootopia.”

“Me too.” Said Oswald, smiling at Mickey.

Mickey and Oswald gives each other a hug, then watches on as the audience continues clapping and cheering.

END of Story, for now.


End file.
